Moving Forward
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Arizona navigates long-distance parenting and a new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Arizona paced nervously through her kitchen, opening and closing cabinets mindlessly. Eliza was on her way to her house to make pierogi and Arizona was beginning to feel irrationally nervous. She was beginning to worry she would not have the proper kitchen utensils and Eliza would catch on to her lack of cooking skills. Arizona's idea of cooking involved throwing items into a crockpot and letting it sit for hours. Andrew was the one to cook in the kitchen on his days off. More often than not, the kitchen just held their wine, beer, and snacks. Wine! Arizona crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of Pinot Grigio. Based on a handful of their previous dates with Eliza, she quickly discovered it was the brunettes drink of choice. Arizona poured herself a glass, hoping a few sips would relieve some of her nerves. She had spent plenty of time with the brunette, but something about her still made Arizona nervous.

5 minutes later, the doorbell rang to her house. She stopped in front of the hallway mirror to check herself. She ran her hands through her straightened hair before opening the door.

"Hey there," Eliza smiled, holding up the bags of groceries in her hands. "I brought supplies."

"Come in," Arizona reached for a couple bags and led Eliza in the doorway. Eliza took a step in and kissing her cheek as she passed by her.

"It's good to see you," Eliza admitted. "I had a long day at the hospital, so you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Thank you," Arizona blushed. "I'm super excited you're here. So, come this way," Arizona gave her a mini tour of the first floor as they made their way to the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home," Eliza said, placing the groceries on the kitchen island. "I never really stay anywhere too long and spend most of time in the hospital anyways so it has always been easier for me to get small apartments." Eliza's time at hospital was still undecided. She had a contract with them for 6 months with the option to renegotiate after that time. Eliza and Arizona had briefly talked about what their future held and decided it was too early to make any decisions. They agreed to cross that bridge when they got to it.

"The military kid in me really enjoys this stability," Arizona began helping Eliza pull the groceries out of their bags. "I love my home. Andrew. Dr. DeLuca actually lives with me."

Eliza laughed, "you mentioned that. I'm sure that can be interesting... Well, residents are hardly home anyways."

"Exactly! No, but really it's nice knowing someone is here sometimes. It can get pretty quiet. Do you want some Pinot?" Arizona asked as she reached for a second glass already knowing Eliza's answer.

"Absolutely, yes. It was a long day," Eliza sighed. "Things are getting better, I'll admit, but there is still some animosity and resistance."

Arizona poured the glass of wine and handed it to Eliza with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure it will continue to get better. We are a tight knit family," Arizona admitted with a shrug. "We have trouble adjusting when new people come and mess with our system, but I know everyone will come around now that they see how your program functions and how some of your methods can work for the residents."

"Some?" Eliza raised an eyebrow at Arizona. Arizona's eyes narrowed as she thought about how to word her response carefully. It was true, some of Eliza's methods did work, but she also did not agree with everything the brunette was doing. There was something to Richard's way of "old school teaching" that Arizona admired and appreciated.

"Some," Arizona repeated surely. "The residents are learning and thriving right now. The resident's morale as at an all time high right now, i'll admit it. BUT, there is a certain art to the way Richard Webber teaches his residents. You have to admit that, too."

Eliza raised her hands up in defeat, "Of course. I have seen him in action. I'll admit, I have a thing or too to learn from him. He can learn a thing or too from me too," Eliza joked as she winked toward Arizona.

Arizona playfully rolled her eyes, "There it is. That ego!"

"Confidence!" Eliza corrected.

"Mhm," Arizona took a sip as she shook her head smiling at Eliza.

By now, they had unpacked all the groceries and Eliza was walking around the kitchen looking for different kitchen utensils. Eliza did not peg Arizona to be a Top Chef by any means so she did not bother asking where to look. She knew Arizona would not know.

Just then Arizona's laptop that was on the kitchen table began to go off.

"Do you mind if I take this real quick? It's Sofia trying to FaceTime me!" Arizona asked, as she walked over to the kitchen table and turned the laptop toward her direction as opposed to the kitchen.

"Sure," Eliza smiled.

"Hey baby!" Arizona smiled brightly. Eliza looked over and noticed how her smiled reached her eyes. She had never seen Arizona so enthusiastic. It made Eliza's heart swell.

"Mommy! oh my god guess what!" The child excitedly screamed. Her voice carried loudly in the kitchen and Arizona turned the volume down a couple notches.

"WHAT!" Arizona asked equally excited.

"Mama said if I do really really really good on my spelling test, she is going to take me to the Zoo this weekend!"

"Wow! That sounds like so much fun, sweetie! I'm so excited for you! I know you're going to do really really really well on the test." Eliza noted how Arizona's smile faded ever so slightly. Eliza knew it must be difficult for Arizona to hear all the fun things Sofia gets to do and how much Arizona is missing out. She felt like an outsider watching the interaction between mother and daughter, but she figured Arizona didn't mind. If she didn't want her to hear, Arizona would have taken the call in another room. The two continued to talk about school and soccer for the next 10-15 minutes. Eliza learned from this conversation that Arizona played soccer up until college. Eliza wasn't surprised, she pegged Arizona for an athlete. She learned Arizona and Sofia have FaceTime movie dates at least once every couple weeks but Arizona usually falls asleep halfway through. She could tell how alike Arizona and Sofia were. Their perkiness and zest for life. Eliza isn't sure what Callie is like, but she is sure there is so much of Arizona in Sofia.

"...also, there's this boy at school named Josiah, and he had heely's on today and it was awesome! I want mama to buy me some like you used to wear! Remember mommy?"

"I remember," Arizona smiled. Eliza makes a mental note to ask Arizona about the heely's. "Mama doesn't think they're safe. She doesn't want you to hurt yourself. They wouldn't let her fix your bones!"

The 7 year old rolled her eyes, "I won't get hurt. Can we get some next time I go visit you?" Sofia gave Arizona the best puppy dog pout.

"We can talk about it with Mama, sweetie. Okay?"

"Okay," Sofia relented, not wanting to push it too hard. "Mommy, when can I go see you? I miss you. And I miss Andrew and Zola!"

"We miss you too, baby. SO much," Arizona replied sadly.

"Maybe I can see you soon," Sofia replied hopefully.

Arizona nodded, "I will text mama tomorrow to see if we can schedule something sooner than summer." Eliza could see Arizona's demeanor change. They had briefly discussed the custody arrangement during one of their dates recently. Eliza could tell how much it pained Arizona to be so far away from her daughter. When Arizona told Eliza about what she had sacrificed after gaining custody, Eliza knew she was across the table from a noble, loving person. Deep in thought, Eliza accidentally dropped the pan she had in her hand and it fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Arizona flinched at the noise and turned toward Eliza. Eliza bent down and picked up the pan with a quiet, "So sorry!"

"What was that Mommy?" Sofia asked curiously leaning closer to her laptop, as if she could peek into the kitchen.

"I have a friend over right now and she is making dinner," Arizona replied carefully. She wasn't exactly sure what her and Eliza were and she most certainly was not ready to tell her daughter about it yet.

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Eliza."

Sofia's curious face turned into sneaky grin. "Is she a special friend..." Sofia asked teasingly.

"Sofia!" Arizona let out a laugh in surprised. Arizona turned to Eliza who was focused intently on whatever she was doing in the kitchen. Arizona was sure she heard and was pretending not to hear, but Eliza definitely had a small smirk on her face. Arizona turned back to the computer completely speechless, "What."

Sofia shrugged. "I'm 7 now Mommy," she said matter-of-factly. "Is she a friend friend or a special friend?"

"Eliza is a good friend from work. She is making me Pierogis. It's a delicious type of food from Poland. Do you know where that is?" Arizona asked trying to get Sofia off the subject.

Sofia rolled her eyes. She was so sassy, Arizona thought to herself. Just like Callie. "HI ELIZA!" Sofia shouted into the laptop.

Arizona laughed and looked up at Eliza who looked up with a deer in the headlights expression on her face. "Hi there!" Eliza called back but not making any moves to get into the shot of the camera.

"Can I see?" Sofia asked Arizona. Arizona paused unsure of what to do. On one hand, it really could have been an innocent dinner with a friend and she would not have hesitated to turn the laptop. But Arizona knew this was different and was not comfortable with it just yet. She was saved from having to confront the situation when she saw Sofia's bedroom door open and Callie stood in the doorway.

"Sofia, dinner. Tell Mom, goodnight." To this day, it was still weird seeing Callie. Sure, they communicated through email and text to talk about Sofia arrangements, but they never talk over the phone or through video chat. She would pop in only to tell Sofia when it was time to get off the computer. There was a part of Arizona that was still very angry toward Callie. Sure, ultimately Arizona let Sofia go with Callie because she felt it was the right thing to do. But Arizona knew she was treated unfairly in court and is still upset with how things unfolded.

"Mama! Do you know where Poland is? Do you know how to make Pir-oti?" Sofia said unsurely. Sofia turned to the camera and asked, "What was it again, Mommy?"

"Pierogi" Arizona responded.

"Pierogi!" Sofia said excitedly back at Callie. "Mommy's friend is making them for her right now!"

Arizona bit her lip nervously. She could see Callie grow uncomfortable with what she was hearing, "I don't know how to make those, but I'm sure they are delicious. Come on Sof, say goodbye. Your Mom's busy."

Sofia groaned and turned away from Callie to the computer. "She's not THAT busy. Eliza's cooking."

"Sofia," Callie warned.

Sofia rolled her eyes and said, "Okay Mommy, I have to go eat dinner now. I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the moon and back twice!" Arizona responded.

"Three times!"

"Four!"

"Five!" Sofia threw her head back and giggled at their routine.

"Sofia." Callie said sternly. Arizona could tell Callie was getting impatient. She did not seem to be in a good mood.

"Okay, okay, bye Mommy. BYE ELIZA!" Sofia yelled shouting again into the computer.

"Bye!" Eliza responded just as Sofia waved goodbye, kissed the camera, and logged off.

Arizona closed her laptop and turned toward Eliza, taking a big gulp of wine. "Sorry about that," Arizona said. Even though she really wasn't. She missed her daughter so much and would take any opportunity to talk to her.

"Don't apologize," Eliza smiled softly. "You miss her a lot. I can see why, she's quite the character."

"Oh yeah," Arizona nodded. "She's a fun kid. I really do miss her a lot," Arizona admitted sadly as she walked and leaned on the kitchen island across from Eliza.

"I'm sure," Eliza reached over and placed a comforting hand on Arizona's. "You're an amazing mom."

Arizona sighed and did not respond. The truth was she did not feel like an amazing mom being that she was across the country. Eliza could tell Arizona was getting lost in through.

"You'll have the entire summer with her," Eliza continued, pulling her hand away to continue preparing their dinner.

Arizona nodded and gave Eliza a small smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's going to be so much fun. I am working so much right now so that I can take plenty of days off this summer."

"So, good friend from work?" Eliza raised a questioning eyebrow at Arizona.

Arizona smiled and shook her head, "what else was I supposed to say? Sofia, honey, I am on a date with this beautiful brunette that has this sexy somethin'-somethin' going on."

Eliza laughed, "YES! I like that."

Arizona grinned and walked around the counter "Yeah?" She asked suggestively as she trapped Eliza against the counter.

"Yeah," Eliza breathed out. Arizona leaned in and kissed her softly. "Mm," Eliza sighed in satisfaction.

"C'mon, Emerald, get to it!" Arizona joked pulling away abruptly.

Eliza pouted already missing Arizona's body pressed against her.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple was sitting on the couch in the living room, enjoying their 3rd bottle of wine. Both of the women leaned against opposite ends of the couch with their legs intertwined. They were laughing hysterically at a story Eliza was telling when the front door opened.

"Ladies," Andrew nodded awkwardly to the pair. Sure, he was friends with Arizona, but it was still uncomfortable for him to walk in on a date between his two bosses.

"DeLuca" "Andrew" Arizona and Eliza smiled at him.

"There is food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Arizona called after him as he rushed up the stairs.

"Already ate, going to crash," he yelled down.

"He didn't seem surprised..." Eliza pointed out.

Arizona shook her head, "He's not. I told him about the date ahead of time. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

Eliza nodded, "Probably a good idea to keep whatever this is private until we figure it out."

Arizona smiled, "And what is this?"

Eliza opened her mouth to answer and paused. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I like you," Eliza replied simply.

Arizona nodded slowly, a her dimples growing deeper as her smile widened. "I like you too, Eliza. A lot."

Eliza took the moment to check the time on her cell phone. "Wow, it's already midnight."

"What?" Arizona eyes widened, "Time flew."

Eliza yawned, "it really did. I had a really nice time with you tonight, Arizona."

"Me too," Arizona smiled softly at Eliza. Arizona rested her head on her hand and admired the woman across from her. Eliza was breath of fresh air. Someone she could be herself around again. It was no secret that Arizona had been on plenty of dates since her divorce with Callie. In fact, it was made public during their custody battle. Arizona didn't lie when she told Callie years before that she had women "lining up her." But something was different about Eliza. Arizona felt comfort around Eliza.

Eliza finished her glass of wine before placing the glass on the coffee table. She pushed herself off her side of the couch and crawled to Arizona's side. Her face hovered inches from Arizona's face before kissing her. Arizona's hands found their way into Eliza's hair, pulling her down closer onto Arizona.

"Stay tonight?" Arizona asked hopefully. Eliza smiled and kissed Arizona deeply in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: It's good to see the fandom is just as crazy as ever. It's been 4 years and it feels good to know nothing has changed. Just a couple things. I love Calzona. Look at my past stories… They say it all. However, right now, Calzona isn't a thing. I am enjoying this new relationship of Arizona's and wanted to write this fic. That does not mean I am going to turn Callie into a villain or monster. Callie is still Callie. She is also tagged in this story because she will an important piece to this story. In the same way Sofia is and I have tagged her. Nobody is forcing anyone to read this. If you don't like this "crap," by all means, don't read it! Goodnight, crazies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Arizona and Eliza stood in Arizona's bathroom one morning putting on their make-up. Stealing small smiles and glances from one another. They have been steadily dating for a couple months now and it has become routine for Eliza to stay over at the house some nights after late dates. Arizona's house felt like home compared to Eliza's empty apartment. She genuinely enjoyed waking up and making breakfast in Arizona's kitchen. She even enjoyed the company of Deluca sometimes. Last night they had a romantic dinner at one of their new favorite restaurants that overlooked Elliot Bay. Eliza had made reservations to have their favorite table that was closest to the window. They actually made it an early night since they both had work early in the morning.

"What time are you off tonight?" Arizona asked.

"It's an early day," Eliza grinned. "I get off at 8 tonight."

"Me too. Would you like to come back here tonight to watch a movie and cuddle?" Arizona asked hopefully.

Eliza leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek, "That sounds perfect. My turn to pick."

"What! You totally picked last night!"

"Hm, did I?" Eliza asked playfully. "I don't think I did. Pretty sure you had the final word. I simply pointed out that Something's Gotta Give was on Netflix and you said put it on."

Arizona's eyes narrowed, "You little- technicality!"

Eliza laughed, "Don't worry, i'll find a good one."

"Oh," Arizona paused, "I forgot to tell you last night. Yesterday morning I bought a ticket to go visit Sofia in a couple weekends. I wasn't sure if we were discussing plans before we actually made them yet…" Arizona bit her lip nervously. "But it was kind a spur of the moment decision. I was missing her like crazy and I saw that I had an entire weekend off. You know how rare that is!" Arizona rambled nervously.

Eliza laughed cutting the blonde off before she had a chance to apologize for anything. "No no, you don't have to clear anything with me, Arizona. You are an independent woman. Thank you for telling me though. Now I can schedule myself the entire weekend to distract myself from missing you."

Arizona relaxed and felt immediate relief, "I'll miss you too. I actually considered inviting you along, but it was so last minute and I just-"

"Arizona, you haven't seen your daughter in months. You want alone time with her, there is no need for explanation or apology here. I cannot wait to meet Sofia, but it will be at the right time."

Arizona smiled softly and leaned over and pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just excited for you to see her. I know how much you miss her."

"I do! I already cleared it with Callie and Penny. They'll be working all weekend anyways, so I can have her all to myself," Arizona said excitedly.

"You're going to have a great time. I expected plenty of pictures of both of you throughout the entire weekend!"

"I can do that," Arizona smiled.

"I could drop you off and pick you up from the airport…" Eliza suggested tentatively after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned, "I'd like that." Eliza nodded in confirmation and continued to apply her makeup.

They continued getting ready in silence until they were both done and headed out the door. As they walked out into the driveway Arizona paused.

"Why don't you just drive with me today? You're coming back here tonight anyways."

Eliza bit her lip nervously, "What if someone see's us?"

Arizona shrugs, "I'm sure nobody will see us. Plus, Richard already knows... Oh and Bailey knows-"

Eliza's eyes widened, "Bailey knows?"

Arizona threw her hands up in defense, "She's my friend!"

"She's my boss!" Eliza retorted.

"She coaxed it out of me a couple weeks ago... tried to make *me* feel bad about stabbing Richard in back! She's the one that hired you to steal his job," Arizona muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Eliza's eye's narrowed playfully.

"I'm kidding," Arizona giggled. "Look it's fine, don't worry. There have been more scandals in that hospital than I can count on my two hands... and that's within the past 2 years."

Eliza sighed, "If you say so. It's just that I am still new and I know its ridiculous but I care about what people think of me. And right now, it's not looking good."

Arizona tilted her head in sympathy and took a step closer to Eliza. She grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"Eliza, you are a amazing. If people choose not to see that, they are missing out. If it really means that much to you, we can keep it between us... and Richard and Bailey."

Eliza smiled appreciatively, "Just for now."

Arizona sealed the agreement with a soft kiss. "Can I still drive you?"

Eliza rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine fine."

"Also, I'm pretty sure dating me will get you more street cred around the hospital. Stick with me, kid. People love me," Arizona winked at Eliza as they climbed in the car.

Eliza laughed and rolled her eyes. For someone that accused her of walking around the hospital like she owned the place, the blonde sure had a lot of confidence. Then again, Arizona does actually own part of the hospital.

* * *

"How are things with Minnick?" Alex asked Arizona casually over lunch.

Arizona stopped mid bite, "What do you mean?"

Alex stared blankly at Arizona, "Seriously?"

"Seriously, what?" Arizona asked playing dumb.

"For the past two months you been walking around the hospital farting rainbows. Plus, she comes up to our wing just to walk by you like 5 times a day."

"She does not!" Arizona exclaimed slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, she does."

"Definitely not 5 times a day," Arizona muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Then you two spend a few minutes making lesbian eyes at each other before you follow her into a supply closet," Alex continued.

"I do not!" Arizona responded, her jaw hitting the floor. "Are you watching me?"

"It's kind of hard to miss. Trust me," Alex grumbled.

Arizona pouted realizing their secret was out. Not only did Richard and Bailey know, but now Alex and Riggs. It was only a matter of time before everyone finds out.

"Whatever, dude. Minnick's hot. I don't care whose pound cake you're pounding," Alex shrugged, taking a big last bite into his sandwich.

Arizona looked at him in disgust as he picked up his tray and walked out of the cafeteria. Just as he was leaving he passed Eliza. Eliza noticed Arizona sitting at the table alone and walked over and took a seat.

"Hey, how's your day," She asked cheerfully.

Arizona sighed and covered her face, "I am so sorry. Riggs and Alex know."

Eliza laughed, "I figured Riggs put the pieces together this morning."

"And you just walked away without helping me!" Arizona pointed at her accusingly.

Eliza shrugged. "You were handling it. Trees, right?" She teased.

Arizona frowned, "I'm sorry. Secrets don't stay secrets for very long here."

Eliza brushed it off, "You were never a secret, Arizona. I'm sorry if I made it seem like that was what I wanted. We are still fresh, I just wanted more time before the opinions started coming in."

Arizona nodded understandingly, "It'll be good. And regardless, I don't care about what people say. I really like you, Eliza."

Arizona swore she saw a blush on Eliza's face. Eliza smiled softly and replied, "I really like you too, Arizona."

* * *

"How was your day?" Arizona asked as she walked up to Eliza who was scrolling through her phone on the bench outside the hospital.

"Oh," Eliza smiled looking up, "It was mostly uneventful. How was yours?" Eliza asked as she stood up and kissed Arizona.

"Exhausting honestly," Arizona smiled softly. "I'm excited to relax with you and have all day off tomorrow."

"Bailey wants me to come in tomorrow for a meeting, but I'll be able to sleep in with you," Eliza grinned as she tugged Arizona's jacket to bring her closer.

"Hi," Arizona breathed out.

"Hi, yourself," Eliza whispered before kissing the blonde deeply.

"Ready to head home?" Arizona asked softly as she pulled away and nodded her head toward the parking lot.

"Absolutely. Take me away, Robbins."

Once in the car, Arizona asked if she could call Sofia on bluetooth.

"Of course babe," Eliza replied. Eliza knew it was routine for Arizona to Sofia before bedtime. Barring any complications, she would call even in surgery.

"Mommy!" Sofia's voice carried loudly throughout the car. Arizona chuckled and turned down the volume a bit.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Arizona asked.

"I'm great, I am already laying in bed! I was worried you weren't going to call tonight."

"Aw sweets, I'm sorry it's a little later than usual. I just got out of surgery," Arizona explained.

"Were you saving little babies?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"Just one baby today," Arizona chuckled. "Hey, how did the soccer game go today?"

"Oh my god, mommy! I scored a goal!"

"What!" Arizona was beaming. "Congratulations, Sof. I am so proud of you."

"Mama videotaped it on her phone."

Arizona smiled sadly, "Baby, will you ask Mama to text it to me when she gets a chance?"

"Okay, hold on." There was some crackling over the phone and loud footsteps. "Mama!" Sofia shouted, "Mommy wants you to text her the video of me scoring the goal from today." Arizona could not make out any of their conversation after that.

"She said okay," Sofia replied getting back on the phone.

"Great, I cannot wait to see it! How was school?"

"It was fine, I got a really good grade on my science fair project! Penny helped me with it!" Sofia explained.

"Awe, that was nice of Penny to help you!" Arizona smiled genuinely. It broke her heart everyday to know that another woman was there to kiss Sofia asleep and see her bed head in the morning. It did help to know that at least that woman was a positive influence on her daughters life.

"Mhm! Mommy, are you with Eliza?" Sofia asked teasingly.

"Oh? Eliza, who's Eliza?" Arizona feigned confusion.

Sofia's laughed bellowed throughout the car. "Your girlfriend. She's always at your house when we FaceTime."

Arizona rolled her eyes and looked over at Eliza in the car who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking about.." Arizona continued.

Sofia groaned in frustration. The girl was too smart for her own age, "Whatever you say. Mommy, can I come see you soon?"

"Baby, you've got school. Did your Mama tell you the good news?"

"What good news?" Sofia asked. Arizona could tell Sofia was in a grumpy mood this evening.

"I will be coming up for a weekend in a two weeks, okay?" Arizona tried to alleviate a meltdown. As more time passed in between seeing each other, Sofia was growing more and more frustrated.

"But I want to go home to Seattle," Sofia pouted. Arizona could tell she was on the brink of tears. She knew the young girl was probably just exhausted from the day.

"You'll be here in the summer! All summer," Arizona tried to reason.

"That's so far away," Sofia complained.

"Honey, you love New York, remember?"

"No, I don't!" Sofia argued.

"You love the penguins!" Arizona said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Sofia sniffled.

"And the Zoo."

"I love the zoo," Sofia said softly.

"Central park!"

"Mhm," Sofia signed.

"New York is AWESOME! You can take me to all your favorite spots when I come visit! 15 days until then." Arizona said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Sofia relented. "15 days."

"So soon, sweetie! It will go by so fast!"

"Can Eliza come, too?" Sofia asked hopefully.

Arizona quickly turned to Eliza who gave her an equally unsure face. "You know what, my love. She will probably have a ton of work to do. Maybe we can hang out with her when you come for the summer," Arizona suggested.

Sofia groaned again, "Okay."

"Sweetie, you sound a little tired…" Arizona started but was cut off by Callie in the background telling Sofia it was time for bedtime.

Sofia began to protest but Arizona cut her off, "Bed time, sweetie. Listen to Mama. I will call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay," Sofia pouted. "I love you to the moon," Sofia started.

"I love you to the moon and back," Arizona continued.

"I love you to the moon and back twice!"

"Three times!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Sofia," Callie said sternly.

"Goodnight, Mommy!"

"Goodni-" Sofia hung out before Arizona could finish saying goodnight.

Eliza reached over and squeezed Arizona's thigh supportively.

"The night time calls are always the hardest," Arizona admitted.

"I know, babe," Eliza responded softly.

"I missed another milestone, you know? Her first soccer goal," Arizona sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't let her go with them" Arizona took a deep breath in and exhales slowly. "It's temporary. I tell myself that everyday. Penny's grant should be finished within this year and I have Sofia all summer."

"Do you think they will move back here?" Eliza asked tentatively. She did not want to place any more anxiety on Arizona.

Arizona shrugged hopelessly, "That was the plan, but I don't know. I would hope so…"

"Would you take Sofia back?"

Arizona remained silent for a few minutes with a thoughtful expression on her face. "No, I wouldn't. Everything in me would want to, but I could't do that. I don't ever want to be the person that keeps Sofia from her Mama. I never want her to look back and see me as that person. I don't know though. Never say never, right? It's been hard being this far away from her."

Eliza nodded understandingly. Arizona pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. The two sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I think what you did was honorable, Arizona. You are an unbelievably selfless woman. One day, Sofia is going to look back on your decision with the understanding that her Mommy was an extraordinary human being."

Arizona let one tear fall on her cheeks and Eliza reached over and wiped it with her thumb. Arizona turned to look at Eliza. She had never been this vulnerable with her. Everything up until this point had been light and fluffy.

"Thank you," Arizona whispered. Eliza smiled and leaned across the console and kissed her.

* * *

Arizona and Eliza were turning down the bed when Arizona's cell phone buzzed with a text from Callie. Arizona quickly grabbed the phone and excitedly opened the text.

"Babe! Come look, it's the video!" Arizona jumped on the bed and patted it, signaling for Eliza to sit next to her. Eliza crawled up next to Arizona and leaned against her to get a good view of the small cellphone screen.

 _Calliope: Here's the video of her goal from today. Our little girl is growing up!_

The view showed a bunch of kids kicking the ball around aimlessly. Finally Sofia had the ball and kicked it toward the opposite goal a couple times before taking her final kick into the goal.

"Wow!" Arizona grinned proudly, "She totally scored a goal!"

"Wow! Play it again," Eliza requested.

After watching the video another couple dozen times, Arizona decided to text Callie back thanking her.

 _Arizona: Yes, she is! Thank you for sending it._

 _Callie: You made her night tonight. She's so excited to see you._

 _Arizona: Thank you for letting me tell her the good news._

 _Callie: Of course. Night._

Arizona placed the cell phone on her nightstand before turning and cuddling into the brunette next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ready?" Eliza asked Arizona early Friday morning. The sun was not due to rise for another couple of hours. Arizona chose an early flight so that she could make it into New York on time to pick up Sofia from school.

"I am," Arizona smiled widely, "thank you so much for taking me to the airport. I know it's really early."

Eliza grabbed Arizona's bag and pulled it out the front door to take to her car, "I am glad to take you."

"So, Callie is picking you up?" Eliza asked as they climbed into her car.

"Yes, she is," Arizona replied. "She has to take me to Sofia's school because I'm not on the list to pick-up." Eliza could tell the blonde was annoyed by the entire situation.

"You seem upset…" Eliza said cautiously.

"No… well I don't know. Maybe a little. I understand why I wouldn't need to be on the list. I'm not there. But I'm her Mommy, you know?" Arizona pouted, "And yes I am a little jealous that Penny is probably on that list. I'm sorry," Arizona pouted.

Eliza reached over and grasped Arizona's hand. "No reason to apologize to me. You do that a lot," Eliza teased.

"I'm sorry.." Arizona cringed.

Eliza laughed, "It's just that your feelings here are valid. You are her Mommy, and I would be upset too. However, the school year is almost over and soon she will be here with you for the entire summer."

"All summer, yes," Arizona nodded. She appreciated having Eliza around. The brunette definitely walked around the hospital like she owned the place, and it used to bother Arizona a bit. But now that she has had the chance to get to know Eliza, she has realized that arrogance is just a defense mechanism. Underneath it all is a very emotionally intelligent woman that is able to be vulnerable with Arizona. The brunette helped Arizona calm down a lot.

"Just remember, you were the one that the court awarded custody to. That doesn't mean nothing, okay?"

"Thank you," Arizona smiled softly. After a few moments of silence, Arizona started to get worried.

"Are you okay with Callie picking me up? I am sure that must be a little weird for you…" Arizona trailed off nervously.

Eliza chuckled softly, "Well, I can't say it doesn't make me a little nervous. I mean, she's your ex-wife… and trust me, I've heard the Callie/Arizona stories from nurses. They love to gossip," Eliza rolled her eyes. "So yeah, I feel a little insecure," she admitted with a nervous laugh, "but she's your daughter's other mom first and foremost, so I understand that she is a part of your life forever. I can put my insecurities aside for that."

"Callie and I-" Arizona paused, "We are done. Simply put," Arizona shrugged. "I'm with you."

"I know," Eliza smiled.

Arizona turned to admire the brunette who was focused intently on the road. "You mean so much to me, I hope you know that."

Eliza blushed and as she pulled to a stop sign, she turned to Arizona, "You mean a lot to me too. I think you're amazing."

Staring intently into her blue eyes, Arizona had an overwhelming urge to say those beautiful three words. Because they were true. She was in love with Eliza Minnick. She had grown to be her best friend, her confidant, and her pillar. She wanted her to understand how much Eliza did not need to worry. Just as Arizona opened her mouth to say the words, Eliza turned her attention back to the road and continued on their way.

Arizona turned her attention back to the road as well. She could tell her hand was getting clammy at the overwhelming feeling she was experiencing. She pulled her hand away from Eliza's and rubbed it on her jeans.

"You okay?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Oh yeah…" Arizona nodded but Eliza could tell her thoughts were off in a distance. "I'm fine."

"Shit…" Eliza muttered, "I didn't even think about it. It never crossed my mind.. I am a terrible girlfriend. You're about to get on a plane and- God, you must be so nervous. Nervous is a understatement. I am so sorry. I can get a ticket and ride with you to New York- I just have to call Bailey to let her know I can't come in this weekend. You can still have your private Sofia time. I love the Met, I can go there, or central park. It's New York, I'll find something to do. God, babe, I'm sorry I didn't think about this beforehand- What?" Eliza stopped midway as she noticed Arizona staring at her smiling. Tears formed in Arizona's eyes.

"You said girlfriend…" Arizona grinned.

"Oh… well…" Eliza stuttered nervously. "I mean we've been dating for a few months now. I mean our date nights have turned into pajamas and Netflix."

"No, we are definitely an old lady couple now," Arizona agreed, "You have just never called me that."

Eliza blushed, "Well maybe not in front of you, but that's how I talk about you to my family."

"You told your family about me?" Arizona smiled brightly.

"Of course, Arizona! You make me so happy," Eliza paused. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am," Arizona nodded. "But I'm not nervous about the plane ride. I mean, of course I am, but I can handle it. I've been on planes since the accident. I just got nervous because…" Arizona paused and Eliza glanced over at her with concern. "I'm in love with you, Eliza."

Eliza did a double take at Arizona with a look of shock and adoration. She was trying to focus on the road, but she was having trouble looking away from the beautiful blonde.

"...and it makes me nervous to feel like this because I've already experienced so much loss in my life, and I cannot fathom the thought of losing you. It's such an intense feeling," Arizona continued, tears beginning to fall down her face.

Eliza quickly pulled off to the side of the road and took Arizona's face in her hands. She used her thumbs to wipe away some of the stray tears.

"I am in love with you too, Arizona. I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I understand why you're scared, and trust me, I am terrified. I have that same intense feeling. But, I'm here right now, I'll be here tomorrow, and I'll be here when you get back Sunday. I'm here with you for the long haul, okay?"

Arizona nodded softly, tears continuing to fall down her fast as she leaned over and kissed Eliza.

Arizona pulled away laughing, "I don't know why I am crying. I am emotional today. It's early, I'm going to see Sofia, and I'm about to be on a plane. I'm sorry."

"Stop. Apologizing," Eliza laughed kissing Arizona in between each word. "Let's get you to the airport before you miss your flight, okay?"

Arizona took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Eliza asked Arizona at the drop off zone.

"I do," Arizona nodded affirmatively as she patted her bags.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly with you?" Eliza asked unsurely.

"I'm sure. I mean, I'd love your company, but I can do this," Arizona smile showed her dimples.

"Would you like me to walk you in?"

"Eliza," Arizona whispered warmly, "I'll be okay. Thank you for everything." Eliza nodded and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

"I'll pick you up on Sunday," Eliza smiled kissing Arizona. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I hope you have a good weekend," Arizona smiled. "I love you," Arizona whispered shyly.

Eliza grinned, "I love you too. Call me when you land."

"Will do," Arizona agreed before turning and heading into the airport.

* * *

Arizona walked out of the terminal and saw a sea of people waiting for their loved ones. Arizona took a deep breath as she looked around for her ex-wife. They had not seen each other in person since she dropped Sofia off and gave Callie the okay to bring their daughter to New York. Usually Sofia had a flight attendant escort her through the airport or Callie sent her with a nanny. It took her a couple minutes but she finally spotted her ex-wife off in a distance doing something on her phone. She looked different, Arizona noted. Callie's long brunette hair had now been cut and shaved off. With one more deep breath, Arizona started walking in her direction.

"Hey," Arizona said, bringing Callie's attention away from her phone.

"HI!" Callie smiled brightly, "Oh!" Callie reached in her bag and pulled out a wrinkled sign that had "Arizona Robbins" scribbled on it and drawings of rainbows and butterflies. "Sofia made it," Callie explained. "She thought you may not recognize me with the new haircut."

"I almost didn't," Arizona admitted, giving Callie a small smile. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Arizona quickly replied, "Oh, I like it, it's edgy. It suits you."

"Thank you," Callie said genuinely. "So, we should go?"

"Yes, yes!" Arizona nodded. "I'm excited to see Sof. I really missed her," Arizona admitted.

Callie nodded, unsure what to say. She didn't know whether to apologize for bringing her daughter to New York or thank the blonde for letting her. Or maybe she should do both… She ended up just nodding. As they walked out of the hospital, Callie guided Arizona to a black car with a man standing by the open trunk.

"James, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Miguel," Callie introduced them.

"Hi James," Arizona gave him a dimpled smile.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am," he replied opening the back door for the two of them. Callie went in first and scooted over to the left hand side, letting Arizona take the right. James shut the door and grabbed Arizona's bags and placed them in the trunk.

"You have a driver?" Arizona whispered loudly, confusion written all over her face.

Callie chuckled, "Sofia does. Courtesy of Abuelo."

"Carlos got our 7 year old a driver?" Arizona asked incredulously.

Callie shrugged, "Honestly, it pays itself. No hassle and I don't have to mess around with taxi fees. Or have our daughter in a dirty New York taxi. Plus this is comfier! Our au pair just hops in the car to take her to school, no issue. We have an hour long drive back to Manhattan and trust me, you wouldn't want to be in taxi right now," Callie laughed.

Arizona gave a small laugh, "Okay okay. Man, our daughter is going to be spoiled. Driver. Au Pair."

Callie grinned, " It's just a year. And anyways, that's what Abuelos are for."

Arizona nodded understandingly, "How is Carlos?"

"He's doing well. He does a lot of business in New York, so I know he has been enjoying the time with Sofia. Mama has been coming up with him to spend time with her too," Callie smiled.

"Oh Mama Torres," Arizona grinned thinking back on all the difficulties they had with her. When Sofia was around the age of 4, she had finally come around and started visiting Sofia more often. Arizona guessed it had more to do with the divorce though.

"She's come a long way," Callie joked. "She even looks Penny in the eye now."

"Wow," Arizona chuckled. "How is Penny? How's the grant?"

"It's good! She's good." Callie forced out a little too excitedly. Arizona narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed, "She works long hours."

"Ah!" Arizona laughed, "There it is."

Callie shook her head and chuckled, "It's mostly just Sof and I, you know? I honestly miss everyone."

Arizona bit her tongue. All of a sudden, she felt overwhelming rage. She wanted to yell out, "Of course you do! You left everyone!" She wanted to tell her how her selfishness had impacted the hospital, their friends, and her. But she didn't. She knew it wouldn't solve anything. Arguing and attacking is what led to their relationship failure in the first place. Arizona wanted to do better as a co-parent, and a part of her also felt genuinely sad for Callie. Once again, she jumped wholeheartedly into love and once again, she was let down.

Instead, Arizona simply said, "Everyone misses you too."

"How is everyone? I mostly only keep up with Meredith and even that's pretty rare."

"Everyone is good. Or maybe they're not," Arizona laughed, "Everyone seems to be hanging on by a thread. Karev just barely escaped a felony charge, April and Jackson still won't admit they love each other, Maggie's mom just passed away, and Meredith is- well, Meredith is trying to figure things out. Oh, and Bailey and Richard were on the outs for awhile."

"Because of that new Doctor, right? Minnick?" Callie laughed. "Meredith told me she practically got fired over her?"

"Well, not necessarily," Arizona shrugged, "That was all Meredith. Eliza didn't have anything to do with that."

"Wait, Eliza? Eliza as in the one Sofia talks about?" Callie asked in a judgmental tone.

"Yes, Eliza Minnick," Arizona said defensively. "I don't appreciate that tone, either."

Callie chuckled, "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. You and Richard were close. He was your wing man," Arizona rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Here we go," Arizona mumbled.

"No, no! I'm just surprised. How did Richard take the news that you were dating the woman that stole his job?"

Arizona crossed her arms defensively, "Richard is a dignified gentlemen… and a friend. He supported me completely."

"So he threw a fit?" Callie joked.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "A little bit yeah, but he got over it."

Callie nodded, but did not respond. They fell into a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes before Callie spoke up again. "So, Minnick? She's Ortho, right?" Callie smirked.

"Yes," Arizona muttered.

"Yeah, I think i've met her at a conference a couple times before… Brunette?"

"Yep."

"You so have a type," Callie teased as she grabbed her phone and began typing furiously.

"I do not have a type," Arizona bickered with another roll of her eyes.

"Oh, you do," Callie snickered as she held out the screen that showed a picture of Eliza.

"Oh my god! Did you just google my girlfriend?" Arizona shrieked.

"I did," Callie grinned.

"You're annoying," Arizona responded with a small smile. It felt good to have this banter with her ex-wife. It almost felt normal. It wasn't that it brought back old feelings, but there was a sense of home with Callie. She still felt like family.

They sat in comfortable silence another 10 minutes before Callie broke it again.

"They miss you, you know..." Callie admitted softly.

"Huh?"

"My parents. My dad mostly."

"What?" Arizona questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, they really do. You're their granddaughter's other Mama."

Arizona laughed ironically, "I know, It's just after everything-"

"My dad was the one that encouraged me to stay with you after-" Callie waved her hands in the air to symbolize Arizona's infidelity.

"I never told you that?" Arizona shook her head. "Yeah, he told me regardless of how it turned out, I needed to give us a chance to repair everything… He uh- he cheated on my mom before they had me. They found a way to make it work," Callie said trailing off at the end with a tone of sadness.

Arizona looked out the window thoughtfully and remained silent for a few minutes. "We just had so much loss," Arizona finally whispered.

"I know," Callie responded as she stared out her window.

"I'm not sure even the strongest couple could come back from what we went through-" Arizona started.

"I know," Callie quickly cut her off.

Silence. Arizona fiddled with her fingers as she looked out the window when her phone rang and Eliza's pictured popped up.

"Hey," Arizona smiled into the phone.

 _"Hi! I'm sorry, I was just calling to make sure you made it in safely."_ Arizona could feel her warmth through the phone.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to call! I made it safely. You know how airports can leave you a little disassociated." Arizona could hear Eliza's laugh and it made her heart swell.

 _"Good to hear! Maybe you can give me a call tonight? I already miss you."_

"Definitely, I miss you too. I'll text you a little later to see when you'll be free. Things good on the west side?"

 _"I didn't think it was possible, but Seattle is a little bit gloomier without you."_

Arizona laughed, "That's not possible!"

 _"Totally possible. Okay, I'll let you get back to what I can assume is a very awkward taxi ride."_

"Actually, Sofia sent me her driver. No taxi's for this girl," Arizona joked.

 _"I like your daughters style."_ Eliza laughed, _"I'll talk to you later, I love you."_

"I love you," Arizona said softly before hanging up.

Arizona glanced over at Callie nervously, but she seemed focused on looking out the window. They remained in silence until they pulled up to Sofia's school


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Callie and Arizona entered into Sofia's school and immediately Arizona's jaw dropped. There seemed to be history within this building. The walls of the hallway were lined with glass bookcases filled with awards and black and white pictures of former students. The walls were made of dark wood and the floors had beautiful tiling. Arizona had seen pictures on the website but it had not done the school justice. It was definitely not on par with Sofia's previous elementary school. Even she could admit that. First of all, Sofia had gone to public school back in Seattle. It was a decision Arizona and Callie had agreed upon very early on because the school in their neighborhood was actually really good. Also, Arizona felt very strongly about public education. Her mother and a few of her aunts were public school teachers and she felt she would be going against everything she valued if she sent her daughter to a private school. That is... until the move to New York. Arizona continued to marvel at the architecture in the building as Callie guided her into the school office and toward the receptionist.

"Pretty remarkable, huh?" Callie smirked. Arizona just nodded silently.

"Dr. Torres," the young woman smiled brightly. She had long curled brown hair, olive skin, and beautiful green eyes. "How are you today?"

"Hey Ellie, I'm doing well. I told you to call me Callie," Callie responded with an equally large smile.

"But I like Dr. Torres. I like powerful women, remember?" Ellie winked. Callie let out a giggle that made Arizona eyes dart over at her suspiciously. Callie met Arizona's narrowed eyes and stooped giggling immediately.

"Oh, this is Sofia's Mom, Arizona Robbins. Dr. Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Ellie," Callie introduced the two awkwardly.

"Dr. Robbins," Ellie gave her a tight smile.

"Ellie," Arizona nodded back, her eyes darting between Ellie and Callie. What was going on here? Arizona asked herself in confusion.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Ellie asked leaning forward, revealing what Arizona assumed was an expensive boob job. Arizona shook her head, _No, she's just young and perky._ Arizona quickly averted her eyes to the bulletin board on the wall. The girl was half her age, she imagined.

"I just came to pick up Sofia a little early today. Could you buzz her down?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Torres," Ellie grinned. "We've missed you around here. Where've you been?"

"Work has been pretty crazy," Callie trailed off.

"I figured. I haven't seen you at Evolve recently either…"

"Ah, yeah," Callie murmured awkwardly. "It's just been so busy…"

"Well, we'll have to figure out how to get you out one of these nights."

Callie coughed awkwardly and nodded, "Oh, uh yeah. That'd be awesome..."

Ellie shot Callie one small smile before she got up from her desk and walked into a PA system room.

"Oh my god," Arizona finally let out a laugh, "Did you sleep with her?"

"What?!" Callie whispered harshly back, "NO!"

"It sure seems like it!"

"It does not, stop," Callie protested with a harsh eye roll.

"But you went clubbing with her?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "No! I'm not 21. I've run into her at this bar I occasionally go to for happy hour."

"Oh, but she wants you!" Arizona accused pointing her finger at Callie.

"Sh, stop that. She does not," Callie replied softly slapping Arizona's finger down.

"She so does!" Arizona lifted her pointed finger back up at Callie. Callie brought it back down again.

"And you're looking at her like a piece of meat! Calliope, Calliope!" Arizona teased, "She's a baby! You should be ashamed of yourself," Arizona giggled.

"Oh my god," Callie groaned. "Please stop, she's coming back."

"Alright, she should be down in a moment," Ellie smiled leaning against her desk, the slit in her skirt revealing the lower part of her thigh.

"Thank you," Callie replied awkwardly, feeling the narrowed eyes of her ex-wife on her. Arizona lightly bumped Callie on her hip with her own hip. Callie shut her eyes. She felt mortified by this entire situation. She truly did not feel any attraction toward the young girl. I mean, of course she was beautiful, but Callie knew she was too young. It did not hurt that the young girl was obviously smitten with the older doctor. It was mostly embarrassing to have Arizona catch this interaction.

"So, Ellie, are you in school… or?" Arizona asked curiously, pointing at a text book on her desk.

"Finishing up grad school at NYU right now. This is just a part time gig," Ellie explained.

"Grad school," Arizona grinned, "Hear that Calliope?"

"I want to be an actress," Ellie elaborated lamely.

"An actress!" Arizona crossed her arms grinning. She was eating his up. She looked over at Callie with the largest smirk.

Callie was about to respond when she heard, "Mommy!" Sofia came storming into the office and right before she reached Arizona she quickly stopped running so that she did not run into Arizona and knock her over. She gave her a big tight hug.

"Oh Monkey! It's so good to see you," Arizona responded pulling away and running her hand down her daughters hair. "I swear you've grown 3 inches since I have last seen you."

"I've been eating my veggies," Sofia responded proudly.

"I can see that! You're so big and strong!"

"I am! Can we go to the Zoo today?"

"I think we are saving that for tomorrow, but tonight I thought we could go to Serendipity?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! I want a huge bowl of ice cream" Sofia nodded enthusiastically. "Bye Ellie!" Sofia waved as she grabbed both her Mom's hands and pulled them out of the school office. "Will you come too, Mama?" Sofia asked Callie.

"Awe, hon, I wish. I have to get back to the hospital tonight. You are going to have so much fun with Mommy, though," Callie smiled as she bent down and kissed her daughters cheek. "I'll see you Sunday, okay?"

"Please?" Sofia pouted. "You love chocolate!" She protested. She looked up at Arizona, "Mama loves their chocolate ice cream. It's her favorite," she whined.

"Sweetie, I really have to go to the hospital. We can go together another time, okay?"

"Okay," Sofia nodded sadly. Callie gave one more sympathetic glance at Sofia before standing back up straight.

As they walked out to the front of the school, Sofia guided Arizona back to the car and Callie paused at the street.

"Callie, why don't you take the car? Sofia and I can grab a cab…" Arizona offered.

Callie waved her offer off, "No, no. The car is Sofia's. It will be a lot less stress for you if you take it. I'm just going to catch a cab back to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You guys can pick me up on Sunday from my building and Sofia and I will go with you to the airport," Callie offered.

"I'd like that," Arizona smiled looking down at Sofia and running her hand through her hair.

"Okay. I'll see you two sunday. Have a good time. Bye, Sof," Callie waved, but Sofia was already dragging her Mommy toward the black car.

* * *

"What about Alex?" Sofia asked as they sat in the ice cream shop. They had been going through all the doctors at the hospital and Sofia wanted to know all the gossip. Of course, Arizona had to give her the most innocent run down of the hospital.

"Alex is good. He misses you, of course. He's looking forward to coming and swimming with you this summer."

"What about Eliza?" Sofia asked in a sing-song voice.

Arizona took a bite of her ice cream cone to hide her small smile. "She's good, too," Arizona responded simply.

Sofia rolled her eyes. It was the classic Callie eye roll that Sofia had perfected so well. Arizona knew her daughter was fishing for more information. Sofia was not a clueless girl. She was very intelligent and was curious about everything. It was a quality Arizona and Callie admired in their daughter. She loved reading and learning more about everything. It did have it's downfalls. She was curious about EVERYTHING. Especially juicy gossip that involved their mothers.

"and?" Sofia pleading her mom to continue. Arizona had to hold back from laughing. She could not believe her 7 year old daughter was actually expecting Arizona to discuss her relationship with her.

"And what?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sofia asked seriously. Arizona could tell by her tone she meant business. Arizona never lied to Sofia and she did not want to start now.

"Yeah, baby, she is," Arizona nodded softly. Sofia took a couple more bites of her ice cream. Her eyebrows furrowed and Arizona could tell her daughter was deep in thought.

"Is that okay?" Arizona asked tentatively.

Sofia shrugged, "Does this meaning you're moving?"

Arizona shook her head vigorously, "No, no. I'm staying in Seattle."

"What if Eliza moves away?" Sofia asked.

Arizona paused. Of course, Arizona had thought of that possibility. Eliza's contract's end was approaching fast and the realness of situation had started hitting the couple. They had not sat down and talked about it yet because they had only barely confessed their love for each other. The truth was, Arizona had not thought about what would happen if Eliza decided to move. Arizona loved Seattle, she loved her co-workers, and she loved her position at their hospital. She also loved Eliza. Arizona observed her daughter carefully as she waiting for her mother's response. Arizona could tell there Sofia was desperately hoping Arizona would tell her she was staying in Seattle.

"I would stay in Seattle," Arizona confirmed softly. Arizona did not lie to Sofia... and she was not about to start now. Arizona knew by saying this she was committing to staying in Seattle.

More silence as Sofia twirled her spoon around in her sunday. It was quickly melting.

"And I'm going back to Seattle?" Sofia asked unsurely, locking eyes with Arizona. She could tell her daughter was obviously anxious about this topic. Hard hitting questions, Arizona thought.

"You know, your mom and I still need to talk about that. You'll be the first to know, okay?" Arizona responded reaching over and rubbing her thumb over her daughters little hand. "I hope you do. I sure miss you like crazy."

Sofia nodded softly. "You promise you won't move?"

"Pinky promise," Arizona responded linking her pink with her daughters. This made Sofia grin and giggle, releasing her mom's pink and taking another bite of her ice cream.

The two continued to eat in silence for a couple more moments when Sofia chimed in again.

"It's okay that Eliza is your girlfriend."

"Thank you, sweets," Arizona smiled. Arizona looked down at her ice cream almost sadly. What if Eliza decided to move?

* * *

Arizona hopped out of her shower and threw on a white robe from the hotel. She quietly walked out of the main bedroom of the hotel, closing the french doors without waking Sofia. It was just about 8 o'clock in Seattle and Eliza should be out of surgery so she decided to give her a call on FaceTime. Within 5 seconds, Eliza's face was on Arizona's laptop screen.

"Babe!" Eliza grinned.

"Hey," Arizona waved shyly.

"Mm," Eliza raised her eyebrows suggestively, "You look pretty good in that robe."

"I miss you," Arizona admitted softly.

"I miss you, too! The hospital is not as much fun without you. I had to be on a PEDS case and let me tell you, Karev is not fun to look at across the OR."

"I'll be home soon enough," Arizona giggled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Eliza shrugged lamely. "I'm just finishing up some paperwork before I head back to my apartment. How was your evening with Sofia?"

"SO good," Arizona replied with a content sigh. "I missed her so much, I cannot imagine going another year like this. I really can't do it…" Arizona shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She asked me today, and I didn't know what to say to her. She seems really anxious about all of this and I hate that she is feeling this way... because I'm feeling it too-"

"Hey," Eliza whispered softly cutting her girlfriend off. "You won't have to, right? It was just a year…"

"I know, that's what Callie and I agreed to, but now I'm not so sure..."

"You need to sit down and have this conversation with Callie," Eliza smiled sadly. "Otherwise, you'll make yourself sick with worry."

"Yeah," Arizona nodded with a sad smile. "I know. We'll see." Arizona paused wondering if she should bring up Sofia's other question. Eliza must have caught on because she quickly asked Arizona what was wrong.

"Nothing," Arizona responded quickly.

"Let's try this again," Eliza laughed softly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong exactly. Sofia asked me today what would happen if you decided to move away from Seattle..." Arizona admitted.

"Oh," Eliza responded. There was a long pause. Longer than Arizona would have liked. "Well, I guess it's getting to that time where we should start talking about this. We've avoided it for long enough..."

"I think it is," Arizona admitted softly.

"I'm not sure it's something I want to talk about over FaceTime..." Eliza bit her lip nervously.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Arizona waved her hands, "It's not the time or the place..."

"No, don't apologize. I am glad you brought this up. We can talk about it... when you get back?"

Arizona agreed, "That'll be good." Arizona looked down at her hands.

Eliza could sense the worry from the Blonde from across the country. "Hey," Eliza whispered, making Arizona look up at the computer screen. "We are going to be okay, okay?"

Arizona nodded. "We went to Serendipity today!" Arizona said, putting on a smile and changing the subject. Eliza knew this wasn't the right time to talk about their future, so she took the bait.

"Ugh, so jealous!" Eliza pouted, "I am in such a mood for something sweet right now," Eliza winked.

"Babe!" Arizona laughed.

"Mommy?" Sofia called out as she opened the french doors to the main bedroom of their suite.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Arizona bit her lip turning away from the computer screen.

Sofia didn't respond, she just walked over and crawled onto her Mother's lap and rested her head against her chest. Arizona leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hi Sofia," Eliza said softly with a wave. Sofia just waved back and buried her face into her Mom's neck.

"We had a long day today," Arizona told Eliza. "Do you want to get back to bed?" Arizona asked.

Sofia shook her head, "Can I sit here with you for a little bit?"

"Just a little bit…" Arizona smiled.

"Your Mommy told me you went to eat ice cream today!"

Sofia perked up and smiled, "I got two scoops."

"Wow!"

"And tomorrow we are going to central park… and the zoo!"

"That sounds like it is going to be such a fun day!"

"It is!" Sofia grinned. The three girls continued chatting for about 10 minutes about their plans for the rest of the weekend. At some point, the older women noticed they were the only one's talking. Arizona glanced down and noticed Sofia had drifted off in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Eliza admitted.

"She is," Arizona smiled proudly. "I should get her to sleep," Arizona gently woke Sofia up. "Sofia, let's get to bed, okay?" Sofia opened her eyes and nodded.

"Ladies, I'm going to let you two get some beauty sleep. Arizona, I'll call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, you two!" Eliza smiled waving good bye.

"Goodnight!" Sofia yawned as she hopped off her Mom's lap and walked to the bedroom.

"Goodnight!" Arizona responded before closing the laptop and ushering Sofia back to bed. They both climbed into opposite sides of the bed and faced each other.

"I love you, Sofia."

"I love you more," Sofia smiled. "Eliza is so pretty, Mommy."

"Yeah, she really is," Arizona whispered, a smile forming on her face. Sofia smiled back, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Do you really have to leave already?" Sofia pouted as she sat between both her mother's in the backseat of the car. Earlier that morning Arizona and Sofia had spent the Sunday in bed eating room service breakfast before they picked up Callie on the way to the airport. Arizona was in awe of the building they lived in. Callie had money, but they always lived simply in Seattle. Neither woman wanted to raise Sofia to feel entitled. Arizona had watched as Sofia ran out of the car to go talk with the doorman. She looked like a real life Eloise. Arizona was unsure about how she felt about her daughters new lifestyle. She was happy for her, but also worried.

"I wish I didn't," Arizona admitted sadly. She truly did not want to leave her daughter, but she needed to get back to work. She was expected at the Hospital early the next morning. "I have to get back home tonight," Arizona explained.

"One more night," Sofia pleaded.

"I wish I could stay one more night," Arizona responded hopelessly.

"Mommy, please," Sofia continued to beg grabbing Arizona's hand.

"Sofia," Callie warned. Arizona was softer on Sofia especially with the distance. She hardly ever got onto her about her whining, which made Sofia act a little more spoiled when she was around Arizona because she knew she could get away with it. Hearing Callie's tone, Sofia crossed her arms and huffed.

"My sweet, you'll be in Seattle with me soon, okay?" Arizona said quietly, as she reached and grabbed her daughters hand again. Sofia relented and uncrossed her arms to hold her Mom's hands.

"Okay," Sofia sighed. "Can I play a game on your phone?" Sofia asked. Callie rolled her eyes. Her daughter was all dramatics and crocodile tears.

"Yes," Arizona reached in her purse, unlocked her phone and handed it to Sofia.

"Hey Callie, do you have any availability sometime this week to talk?" Arizona asked, leaning over Sofia's head.

"Uh, yeah, sure let me check my schedule," Callie's forehead wrinkled in confusion. She pulled out her phone to look through her calendar. "Friday night? I'll off then."

"Oh," Arizona shook her head, "I don't want to waste your Friday evening. We can do it another night."

"No, it's okay. It works for me if it works for you," Callie shrugged.

"Okay, yeah. Sure, Friday works..." Arizona agreed.

"Is everything okay?" Callie asked with genuine concern. Her eyes glancing down at their daughter between them.

Arizona nodded, "Yes, I was just hoping we could talk about next year..."

Callie's mouth made an "oh" shape. "Right," Callie nodded. "Okay, Friday it is."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Sofia broke it.

"Mommy, Eliza texted... She said," Sofia began reading slowly, "Good Morning, Babe. I hope you have a good-"

Arizona quickly reached for the phone and took it from Sofia. "Thanks sweetie..." Arizona responded as she quickly started typing back to Eliza.

Sofia simply giggled at her mother's quick response.

"Remember the place with the big fish tank?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"The Seattle Aquarium?" Arizona chuckled. Sofia's mother's had been taking her to the Seattle Aquarium since she was toddler. She fell in love with all the sea creatures and insisted on going at least once a month.

Sofia nodded enthusiastically, "Can we ask Eliza to come with us there?"

"I bet she'd like that," Arizona smiled, leaning down and kissing her daughter's forehead. The entire conversation made Arizona feel a little uncomfortable because Callie was in the car pretending like she was not hearing. Arizona glanced over to Callie who was staring intently out her window. Arizona knew she shouldn't feel guilty because Callie had moved on first.

"Mama, will you come with us too?" Sofia asked innocently with pleading eyes.

"Oh, Sof," Callie started uncomfortably as she turned her attention toward her daughter. She quickly glanced up at Arizona, "I think that'll be something you do with Mommy and Eliza."

Sofia looked back up at Arizona who gave her a small smile. Sofia let out a deep breath and leaned against Arizona. This past year had been an adjustment. Well, the past few years had been an adjustment for Sofia, Arizona had to admit. She had finally adjusted to being bounced back and forth after Callie and Arizona's divorce, but they also made sure to do a lot of things as a family as well. They tried to make things as amicable as possible for Sofia. Now, things were different. So much had been said in the court hearing, the two were just now starting to get back on terms. Even so, there was always a lingering tension. And to add fuel to the fire, Arizona was now dating someone. A serious someone. She had not dated since the divorce and Callie did not expected to feel so uncomfortable with it. She knew it was coming and she wasn't jealous. Not completely anyways. It just felt strange to her. Especially the thought of her daughter being introduced to this new woman. Callie quickly dismissed these thoughts. She knew it was unfair to think that way when she took her daughter across the country to live with another woman.

"Here we are," Callie noted as they pulled up to the airport drop off zone. The family got out of the car and the driver pulled Arizona's bags from the trunk.

"Come here," Arizona said sadly as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you more," Sofia responded sadly. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she blinked them away.

"That's not possible. FaceTime me tomorrow night after school?" Arizona asked hopefully, and Sofia smiled softly and nodded. "I'll see you in no time at all," Arizona reassured her daughter, pulling her in for another tight hug. "Okay," Arizona whispered as she stood up and faced her ex-wife.

"So, we will talk Friday," Arizona said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Callie agreed. Silence. "Uh, it was good seeing you."

"You too," Arizona nodded before chuckling at how awkward they were making the situation. Arizona rolled her eyes and opened her arms for a hug, "Come here."

Callie laughed and took a step forward to hug her ex-wife goodbye. "Use your headphones and listen to music on the flight," Callie reminded Arizona. Arizona chuckled and rolled her eyes as she pulled away. She knew her ex-wife was worried about her flying. Music had always helped distract and calm Arizona.

"I'll be okay," Arizona reassured her. Arizona bent down and kissed Sofia once more before turning to enter the airport.

* * *

"Arizona!" Eliza called out as Arizona walked out of the airport. She spotted Eliza standing by her car with her trunk open.

"Hey there," Arizona grinned as she walked up to her girlfriend. She immediately dropped her bags on the ground and threw her arms around her girlfriend, burying her face into her neck. She breathed in her perfume and sighed in relief. "You smell so good."

"I've been at the hospital all weekend. I smell like hospital."

"You smell perfect. I missed you so much," Arizona admitted as she pulled away and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

Eliza grabbed Arizona's face and pulled her back in, deepening the kiss. "I missed you more," Eliza smiled. She reached down and grabbed Arizona's bags and threw them in her trunk.

"How was the flight?" Eliza asked with concern when they climbed into her car.

"It was good, not so bad," Arizona responded with a smile. "Every time gets a little bit easier."

Arizona began to tell Eliza about her weekend with Sofia and all the fun things they did together. The tension in Arizona's body from the flight immediately relaxed in Eliza's presence. It was such a relief to Arizona to be able to fall into a comfortable interaction. As they approached Arizona's house, she began to think more about the conversation they needed to have. It scared her because she had gotten used to having Eliza around over the past few months. She had fallen in love with the brunette and she was not ready to say goodbye. Arizona was starting to think maybe she would never be ready to say goodbye to this one. She had felt this way before. With Calliope. But Arizona had to admit their communication was never good. There always seemed to be something. Kids. Africa. Mark. The leg. The miscarriage. So far everything with Eliza had gone smoothly and Arizona felt a difference in the way they communicated. She did not want to compare the two relationships because they were so different. However, she felt as though she could be completely vulnerable and be completely honest with Eliza. It was different and Arizona couldn't explain it.

The two women pulled up to Arizona's house. Eliza helped her with her bags and led Arizona inside the house. Immediately Arizona could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Did DeLuca cook?" Arizona asked in surprise.

Eliza grinned as she set the bags down in the entry way, "No, come here." Eliza grabbed Arizona's hand and led her into the kitchen where there were different pans of food sitting on the counter.

"DeLuca let me in earlier after my shift ended. I wanted to make sure you had some food because I knew you would be hungry after flying all day. It's lasagna, I hope you like it," Eliza responded. She began wringing her fingers nervously. She wasn't sure what the blonde would think about this and Eliza usually worries about going too far or coming off too strong with her gestures. Arizona's response was to grab the brunette's neck and pull her in for a kiss.

"You're wonderful, you know that, right?" Arizona whispered as she pulled away, their faces inches apart from each other.

"I love you," Eliza whispered shyly.

"I love you," Arizona grinned. She pecked Eliza once more before declaring, "And i'm starving. It smells delicious."

"I picked up some wine as well. It's chilling. I thought we could eat and talk after?" Eliza asked unsurely.

"Talk, yeah..." Arizona's demeanor changed. She knew it had to happen. They had to get their plans sorted before their relationship went any further, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the news.

The pair ate dinner and enjoyed a glass of wine as Arizona scanned through pictures on the phone from the weekend.

"Oh my god, Sofia is obsessed with taking pictures of me. I swear," Arizona blushed as she quickly scanned through the dozens of candid pictures of Arizona at the Zoo.

"I don't blame her. You're beautiful," Eliza replied softly. "Awe! Look at that one," Eliza giggled. It was a selfie of Arizona and Sofia at the ice cream shop eating their ice cream.

"I miss her already," Arizona pouted.

"How was it seeing Callie?" Eliza asked.

Arizona shrugged, "It was okay. I think there will always be a little bit of tension. I still get pretty angry just thinking about the court battle and the things she sad about me. She hit low."

Eliza nodded understandingly, "Of course. I can understand why you would still be upset."

"But for the most part, it was okay. We were cordial because of Sofia, you know?" Arizona took a long sip of wine. "I was surprised because she cut her hair!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Buzz cut on the sides!" Arizona explained, "she looked so different. She definitely has a different vibe going on in New York."

"So she's enjoying it over there?"

Arizona shrugged unsurely, "It seems like it but we didn't talk about it much. Friday evening, we are going to talk about this upcoming year. I am seriously having my insecurities about it. I have a feeling Penny is going to want to stay in New York."

"What makes you think that?"

"They have a really good thing going over there. Their life is so different there than it was here."

"But Sofia's home is here..." Eliza pointed out.

"I mean, yeah, I know that. I just think it won't be that easy. You should have seen their apartment. It was beautiful and that's because I only saw the outside! I cannot even begin to imagine what the inside of their apartment looks like."

Eliza smiled sadly, "Try not to worry too much before Friday. You'll get it sorted then."

Arizona nodded, "You're right, you're right. Enough about me. Tell me about your weekend!"

* * *

"So..." Eliza started timidly as they finished up their dinner.

"So..." Arizona repeated, giggling just as nervously.

"Sofia asked what would happen if I moved out of Seattle..." Eliza started.

"She's just gone through so much this past year, I think it makes her feel more secure knowing that I am here in Seattle for good."

Eliza nodded understandingly, "That makes sense. I totally get that."

"But?" Arizona questioned.

"No, no. No but's," Eliza took a sip of her wine. "This is your home. Your daughter is coming back home..."

"Hopefully," Arizona shrugged helplessly. "Still undecided."

Eliza sighed, "Let's just assumed for a second that Dr. Torres and Sofia are returning... Here's the thing. My contract as of right now is as a resident coordinator, and I love doing that. I truly do, but if I ever stayed on at any hospital long term, I wouldn't want to be doing that. It's a fun gig when I'm traveling and only staying at a hospital for 6 month periods, but it was never meant to be permanent for me. I need to be able to move up in the Ortho department and I cannot do that here if Dr. Torres returns and picks up her position as Head of Ortho."

Arizona tilted her head, realization hitting her. She had not considered the fact that Eliza did not want to continue on as head of residents.

"It's hard to compete with Dr. Torres," Eliza continued, "She created cartilage from nothing..."

"I see," Arizona sighed, as she took a sip of wine. She was getting increasingly anxious by the way the conversation seemed to be heading.

"With that being said, there are plenty of other hospitals in Seattle," Eliza smile softly with a little shrug. "So I have put in applications to all of them and hopefully I get a nibble."

"So that's it?" Arizona smiled, "You already applied to hospitals here in Seattle and at this moment you don't plan on moving away?"

Eliza grinned, "No, of course not. I just won't be working at Grey Sloan."

Arizona sighed in relief, "I was worried you were planning on moving."

Eliza smiled and reached over to grab Arizona's hand. "I understand you need to be here for your daughter, and I actually really enjoy Seattle. I'm staying put for awhile, okay? Don't worry about that."

"Have you heard back from any of the hospitals?" Arizona asked.

"Not yet, but I still have time in my contract anyways. Also, I know Bailey would be willing to renegotiate my contract when the time runs out. I have some flexibility," Eliza explained, "Just long term, I'm not sure staying at Grey Sloan will be beneficial for my career. Plus, I am not sure how working under your ex-wife would go," Eliza laughed.

Arizona shook her head with a grin, "I don't even know how to respond to that honestly."

Arizona leaned over and and pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"I was so nervous about this conversation," Arizona admitted.

Eliza kissed her cheek, "I love you. I really want to see where this goes and I am not about to do long distance."

"I have too much long distance already!" Arizona exclaimed dramatically.

Eliza laughed, "I know, I know."

Arizona groaned, "Ugh, officially emotionally exhausted from this day."

Eliza smiled, "Sleeps?"

"Sleeps," Arizona grinned as she stood up and reached out for Eliza's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Arizona stood at the bottom of the stairs dumbfounded. Just 12 hours ago she was sitting in her car kissing her girlfriend. They had planned to go to their favorite restaurant that night. She is constantly amazed at how quickly things can change. Now part of the hospital had burned down. Her hospital. A resident was injured. A child had been operated on in an ER room and she had not been paged. Now she is hearing her girlfriend was fired. It took Arizona a second to process what her girlfriend had said. As soon as she did process it, she stormed up the stairs after her girlfriend as fast as she could.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Arizona said coming up behind Eliza, grabbing her hand to pull her back. "What do you mean you have been fired?"

"I was fired," Eliza shrugged.

"Why? Bailey fired you? I don't understand..."

"Yes."

"Bailey _fired_ you?" Arizona asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes," Eliza repeated expect annoyance hung on her word.

"Arizona, I've been up for almost 36 hours now. I'm exhausted. I just want to go home, please?" Eliza asked. She looked defeated and Arizona just wanted to wrap her arms around her to make everything okay.

"Please let's just talk," Arizona pleaded, as she followed Minnick into her office and shut the door.

"I really don't want to talk," Eliza responded simply as she grabbed a crate and began dumping her personal belongings into it.

"You don't have to do this right now, Eliza," Arizona whispered, watching her troubled girlfriend. "Just wait a second."

"I'm doing it now."

"I just don't understand..." Arizona responded with confusion written all over her face. "Just hold up," Arizona pleaded. "I'm on the board. Just let me talk to them."

"No," Eliza protested. "Absolutely not. You're my girlfriend. I don't need you defending my honor," Eliza said with a roll of her eyes.

Arizona knew from past relationships they needed to talk but she also knew pushing a topic too early on only lead to heated arguments. "Okay... let's just go home then."

Eliza stopped throwing things in the box and looked up at Arizona nervously, "Actually, I- uh- I meant I really just wanted to get back to my apartment," Eliza sighed. "Alone."

Arizona felt her stomach drop. Eliza was pulling away in a time when she needed support the most. Arizona knew this so well except she was always the one on the other side. Arizona nodded sadly, "Yeah. Okay."

Arizona turned to and walked out of the office. Eliza looked up just in time to see the back of the blonde's head walking out. She opened her mouth to call her back but it was too late and Arizona had already shut the door behind her. Eliza sighed and fell into her desk chair. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she held back tears from falling.

As Arizona walked down the hallway of the hospital toward the pediatric wing, she felt her phone buzz a couple of times. _Callie Torres._ Arizona thought that was strange. Normally Sofia called directly from her own cell phone.

"Hello? Callie?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Arizona!? Oh my god, thank god," Callie screamed into the phone. Arizona could hear Callie take a deep breath. "I just got an email from Bailey about an explosion in the hospital. She wants me on a flight back to Seattle first thing Monday morning for a board meeting."

"Oh, I- uh- hadn't checked my emails," Arizona responded distractedly.

"Yeah, no shit. God, I was worried Arizona. You didn't answer my FaceTime call last night and I figured you got busy, but when I saw the email..." Callie trailed off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just been a mad house for the last 12 hours or so," Arizona explained. "I'm really sorry I missed your call last night. I really wanted to sit down and have that conversation..."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Callie said honestly. "We can have it tonight or tomorrow. Just let me know when you're available."

"Okay," Arizona whispered into the phone.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Callie asked again. She could tell something was off about her ex-wife.

"I'll be okay. I just probably need some rest. So, Monday?"

"Monday," Callie confirmed. "I was actually thinking of bringing Sofia with me. She only has two weeks left of school before she heads to Seattle anyways. She hasn't missed a single class all year."

Arizona felt flooded with happiness. It was as if all her worries and stressors melted off of her. "Really?" She exclaimed excitedly into the phone.

Callie chuckled at her childish tone, "Yeah, what's the harm in an early summer vacation?"

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," Arizona smiled.

"Well good, I'll drop her off with you Sunday evening as soon as our flight gets in. I'm staying at Meredith's."

"Sounds good, I had already lined up Karen to help me with Sofia during the summer so I'll see if she can start early. If not, Sofia will probably have to hang out with me at the hospital or in the daycare."

"We can figure it out," Callie responded, "Do you have some time to talk now?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked around. She had made it into an empty lounge and had collapsed onto a couch. "Actually, I do. I just don't really have the energy to argue," Arizona laughed nervously.

Callie laughed, "I don't think we will. You don't have to worry, Arizona. We're moving back. As promised."

"You are?" Arizona asked insecurely, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"That was always the deal, Arizona. One year."

Arizona sighed and let the tears fall down her face and didn't respond immediately. After a minute she said, "And Penny?"

Callie exhaled, "She's taking a job in Houston."

"Oh?" Arizona murmured, unsure of how to respond.

"Things with us haven't been exactly going well. I'm just not happy here and I don't think it's the city. Sofia and I need to come home," Callie admitted. "I had already talked about it with Bailey a couple weeks ago. I would have assumed she would have told you."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Well, we haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye recently. We haven't talked much."

Silence.

"I'm really sorry to hear things aren't going well with Penny," Arizona whispered gently.

Callie chuckled, "No, you're not."

"I am," Arizona insisted. "I only ever wanted to see you happy. I am sorry that Penny and New York didn't do that for you."

"It's okay."

Silence.

"I'm sorry about this year," Callie whispered. "I know this hasn't been easy. I can't- I don't-..." Callie's voice broke.

"I know," Arizona whispered.

"No, you-"

"I know," Arizona stated a little louder. "Sofia's coming home... and staying. That's all I need to hear."

"Okay," Callie breathed. "I'm so glad you are okay. I don't know what I would do- you know- if anything happened..."

"I- uh- should get going," Arizona wiped the tears that were consistently falling down her cheeks. "It's been a long day and now I'm an emotional wreck," She joked.

"Get some rest, Arizona."

"Thank you, Callie. See you Sunday."

"Bye."

"Bye." Arizona threw her phone next to her on the couch and let her head fall back. She felt a wave of mixed emotions and all she could do was cry. Tears of sorrow and tears of happiness.

"Sorry, I-" The door had opened and the person was backing out awkwardly. Arizona looked up and saw Meredith.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm leaving. I was just having a moment," Arizona wiped her eyes and laughed awkwardly.

"It's been a day," Meredith shrugged.

"How are you doing?" Arizona asked with concern.

Meredith smirked, "I feel like I should be asking you that."

"I'm good," Arizona admitted. "I just got off the phone with Callie and she was telling me that they are planning on moving back."

Meredith nodded as she took a seat next to Arizona, "Yeah, I got a text from her saying they were coming up on Sunday. We have a board meeting."

"I heard. I haven't had a chance to check my email," Arizona ran her hands through her hair and threw it into a pony tail.

"Hey, how are things with Riggs?" Arizona asked curiously, wanting to change the topic to something lighter. She needed a distraction. Meredith looked over at Arizona suspiciously. "OH, yes. I know about you and Riggs. Nathan and I are friends," Arizona grinned.

"Friends?" Meredith asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah." Arizona replied in a duh-tone. "I'm a great friend."

Meredith laughed, "Duly noted." She looked back over at Arizona who was sitting there looking at her expectantly. She wanted an answer. Meredith sighed, "Actually, there is no Riggs and I."

"What?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"Yesterday, Owen was notified that his sister had been found."

Arizona's eyes widened, "They found Nathan's wife? Alive?" Meredith nodded, "Wow. Wow.

"I know."

"Wow," Arizona said, completely stunned. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Meredith smiled. Arizona could tell it was fake. "I get it, you know? Like I told him, if it were Derek, I-" Meredith couldn't finish the sentence. She was at a loss for words so she just shrugged.

Arizona was at a loss as well. She looked at Meredith sympathetically.

"I am more worried about the two of them, Nathan and Owen. It's going to be a difficult road ahead."

"I can't imagine," Arizona agreed with shake of her head. She began thinking of her own deceased brother and what it would mean for him to be found alive. "I'm really sorry, Meredith. I know you understand, but I still sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Meredith admitted. "I'm really happy for him, though."

"Hey Meredith, if you ever need anyone to talk to-"

Meredith looked over at Arizona with an amused expression.

"I know," Arizona relented, "Meredith Grey doesn't share. I'm just throwing it out there."

Meredith smiled, "Well, thank you."

Arizona sighed, "Okay, I need to check on the pediatric wing. Alex is off all weekend, so I know it's going to be chaos."

"Actually, he is here. He came in earlier."

"Thank god. I'm going to go track him down."

It took Arizona a few minutes before she located Dr. Karev.

"Alex, hey, how's it going down here."

Alex shrugged, "It's a mess. Parents are worried sick. I don't blame them. What the fuck happened?"

Arizona exhaled, "I still don't understand. Hey, did they call you down to the ER when they operated on the kid?"

Alex looked up in confusion, "What kid?"

"The kid," Arizona explained. "The one that was found with Edwards. They operated on her in the ER. They already transferred her once she was stabilized. She needed more surgery."

"No, they didn't call me. Did they call you?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, "No, they didn't."

"Who operated?" Alex asked angrily. "If they're cutting kids open in a non-sterile environment, they need to make sure to have at least one pediatric surgeon on standby."

"They saved her leg," Arizona whispered. "They did good. I would have just liked to have known it was happening."

"Someone should have notified us."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed, "I'll talk to them later. What do you need help with now?"

"If you could take these charts and go in and talk with these parents. Just reassure them and work your blondie charm."

"Ha. Ha," Arizona rolled her eyes and took the charts from Karev.

* * *

After finishing up her paperwork, checking on her patients, and getting Karev up to speed, Arizona was finally home. She threw her bags on the floor in the entrance and dragged herself up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom she jumped back when she someone in her bed. Her face fell when she saw the sight in front of her. Her beautiful girlfriend was curled up in her bed, still in her clothing from the hospital, tissues around her, mascara on her face, and fast asleep. Arizona walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed next to her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Eliza," Arizona whispered gently. "Eliza."

Arizona placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend's side and leaned in to kiss her cheek again. Eliza's eyes fluttered open. Her expression was first confused until the realization of the day hit her. "I'm so sorry," Eliza whispered immediately. "I pushed you away."

Arizona shook her head to stop her girlfriend, "Lets just take a hot bath and get some pajamas on."

Eliza got up on her elbow and nodded. As she stood up, Arizona pulled her into a tight hug. "I just need my girlfriend right now. I don't need my boss. Ex-boss."

Arizona chuckled, "I'm not your boss."

"Ex-boss," Eliza corrected her.

"I was never your boss," Arizona argued teasingly as she guided Eliza to her bath.

It didn't take long for the two to get comfortable in their hot bath.

"Ready to talk?" Arizona asked softly, kissing Eliza's shoudler. Eliza was in front of Arizona leaning into her and Arizona had her arms wrapped around her.

Eliza sighed. She told Arizona everything. She told her how she had become increasingly worried about Dr. Edwards.

"She's an amazing surgeon. Her skills are phenomenal and I know she will be a great neurosurgeon one day, but her instincts are dangerous. She's impulsive and thinks based on her emotions. It's too risky. It's a gamble. Every. Time," Eliza explained.

Eliza explained how she had made it mandatory for Dr. Edwards to go to counseling.

"I honestly think every resident, attending... surgeon... doctor... nurse... needs to go to counseling. We see things everyday that most people don't. We are surrounded by death and sometimes we need to learn some skills to support our mental health. Dr. Edwards needed counseling and a few sessions was not going to suffice. I know Dr. Webber is your friend, but he completely undermined my opinion and sighned off on Dr. Edwards' return. I'm not even sure he has the authority to do so."

"Mhm," Arizona nodded along. She was practicing her listening skills and being a supportive girlfriend. Refraining from jumping in as a board director.

Eliza told Arizona how Stephanie helped the rapist out of bed after strict instructions were given to keep the patient in bed after surgery.

"One: Dr. Edwards should not even have been at the hospital but Richard cleared her. Two: That patient should not have been out of bed to begin with. She said she was taking him to see his girlfriend. She thought with her heart as opposed to her logic. Any doctor would tell you this patient needed to be bedridden. Bailey wants to talk about how Dr. Edwards is a hero. How she saved the young girl. Yes, I agree. She did. But this situation could have been 100% preventable if Dr. Edwards had 1) not been in the hospital and 2) had not helped that man out of bed."

Eliza paused, frustration was building up, "I know I screwed up and I got distracted. I forgot to tell the police that she was missing. I own that. That is on me but procedures are there for a reason. Sure, sometimes we have to throw procedure out the window when faced with that 1% exception... but more times than not, procedure is there for a reason. I'm not some Type A goodie two-shoes."

"I know, babe," Arizona whispered.

"And to top it all off, they operate on a child in an ER and do not bother calling you or Dr. Karev," Eliza shakes her head angrily.

"Don't get me started on that..." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I get it. Webber is an amazing teacher. He teaches the residents how to have empathy, how to go above and beyond to be the best doctor, and to never give up on a patient. I see that... but those are higher level skills. Those skills come after the surgeons learn the basics. After they understand the responsibility that comes with the scalpel. This hospital has too many instances of scandal. Too many times residents crossed the line. I've looked through the files."

"I know," Arizona nodded.

"It's not called Seattle Grace Mercy Death for nothing," Eliza muttered. "It's fine. I wasn't planning on staying there anyways. I have money to last me until my lease is up at the end of the summer. If I have to, I'll pull from my savings. I just need to wait and see if I get any bites on any of my applications."

"I am so sorry, Eliza," Arizona hugged her tighter.

"Thank you for just listening and not trying to fix this," Eliza whispered.

"I hear everything you're saying and as you girlfriend, I can promise you, I won't try and fix this for you. Unless you ask me to. However, as a board member. It's hard not to take everything you're saying and put these issues forward to the board. This is serious," Arizona agreed. "You're right. It sounds like this could have been avoided if protocol had been followed. Now, the hospital is facing serious repercussions. Lots of money lost in damages. We have to rebuild. Not to mention the lawsuits that will be flowing in," Arizona sighed.

"Exactly. Also think about all the patients that will have lasting effects from smoke inhalation. This is bigger than one doctor's heroic move. I'm not trying to minimize her bravery and her character. I just don't think Dr. Webber nor Dr. Bailey see the big picture here."

"You're right," Arizona sighed. She knew it was going to be an interesting meeting on Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** I took the summer off because I wanted to see how things were addressed in the season premiere. Sad to see Eliza kicked off in that way, but I am loving Carina! I am going to finish this story, just be patient with me :) I hope you guys stick around.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"You know how much I love you, right?" Arizona smirked. Eliza was stabbing into her salad glaring across the cafeteria table at her.

"You better," Eliza muttered. The two had planned to meet for lunch across the street at a cafe in between Arizona's morning and afternoon surgeries but Arizona's first surgery that morning got delayed. She was unable to push back her later surgeries because she wanted to make sure to be out of the hospital early to meet Callie and Sofia at her house. She had called Eliza to apologize and told her not to worry about lunch, that she would grab something from the cafeteria. Eliza made the argument that Arizona should not have to eat the horrible cafeteria food if her girlfriend was unemployed and laying around on a couch all day anyways.

Eliza also had to admit, it was just another excuse to see Arizona. She swallowed her pride and walked into the hospital carrying lunch for the two of them. She wore a baseball cap and a hoodie over it. She was hoping nobody noticed it was her, but she knew sitting across from the blonde would give her away.

"I really do appreciate it," Arizona smiled, showing off her dimples. Eliza rolled her eyes, but she also broke into a smile as well. "You know, i've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well, since Sofia is coming into town for good, I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea to introduce you to tonight. Officially."

"Really?" Eliza grinned. "Tonight's the night, eh?"

Arizona shrugged sheepishly, "Only if you're ready for it."

"Of course," Eliza grinned. "I've been excited to meet Sofia. I feel like I already know her from talking to her through FaceTime."

"Yay! Then it's settled. Tonight is the night! Nervous?"

"Not yet," Eliza laughed, "but give me some time."

"Callie is dropping her off around 6, so why don't you drop by around 6:30?"

"Sounds great."

"I'm cooking," Arizona giggled.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "So frozen pizza?"

Arizona feigned offense, "NO!" Eliza raised her eyebrows at her, "Frozen chicken nuggets and mac and cheese," Arizona admitted.

Eliza chuckled, "has she seen her room yet?"

"No," Arizona shook her head, "She's been dying to, but I told her it was a surprise until today."

Arizona had asked Sofia if she wanted her room to be decorated a certain way, and Sofia had insisted on having a beach theme room inspired by the new animated movie, Moana. Arizona had not had the time to watch it yet, though she knows she will have it memorized by the end of the summer with Sofia being back for good. Arizona called an interior designer who had done the rest of her house and asked her if she had time to quickly redecorate Sofia's room before she arrived. Luckily, the designer had some time and she and her crew spent two days transforming the room.

"She's going to love it."

"I think so too," Arizona grinned. Arizona looked down at her cellphone and her smile dropped.

"You have to go?" Eliza asked sadly.

Arizona groaned, "Yeah, code blue." She quickly got up, pressed a kiss to the top of Eliza's head and shouted, "Love you," as she ran out of the cafeteria.

Eliza took a couple more bites out of her salad before getting up, chunking it in the trash, and making it out of the hospital as fast as she could.

* * *

Arizona ran around the house eagerly, making sure everything was perfect for their night with Sofia. She had purchased Moana on DVD, bought all of Sofia's favorite snacks, and picked up a bottle of wine for adults. She was nervous, but she knew the evening would go well. As she pulled freshly baked cookies from the oven, she heard the front door bell ring. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall that read 6:10 PM.

She grinned, rushing to the front door. As she opened the door, she didn't have a chance to react. Sofia had already wrapped her arms around her mother's legs.

"I missed you, Mommy!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie! I missed you. You have no idea..." Arizona whispered as she pulled her daughter up and held her close. Sofia was getting too big to hold, but Arizona was savoring in those last times. Arizona placed her daughter back down and looked up at Callie, standing in the doorway with bags.

"Callie, hey! Come in." Arizona stepped aside and allowed Callie to drag in a couple of suitcases. "How was the flight?"

"Oh my god, so long," Sofia said dramatically throwing her hands up.

Callie nodded with a roll of her eyes, "It was that. Sorry we are late. Sofia insisted on getting ice cream in the airport. Her appetite is probably ruined, so I'm sorry about that."

Arizona smiled and waved her dismissively, "No worries! We were planning on eating junk all night anyways."

Callie laughed, "I figured."

"HEY!" Arizona glared.

"Mommy," Sofia interrupted loudly. "I want to see my room! Can I show Mama my room before she leaves, please please?" Sofia begged as she grabbed onto Arizona's arm.

"Sofia," Callie warned. She did not like it when Sofia begged.

Sofia sighed. "Just for a second, before she leaves. Please," Sofia repeated in calmer tone.

"Of course, Sweetie! I'm excited for you to see it!" Arizona grinned as she led the pair up the stairs.

"I really do love how you've decorated this house," Callie noted as she walked up the stairs. The wall on the stairs was lined with black and white family photos in black frames. It was a very modern elegant touch. Callie saw pictures of Arizona's parents, her brother, and mostly Sofia. Then she came across an older photo when Sofia was only a year old. It was a picture with Arizona, Callie, Lexie, Mark, and Sofia. They were all at the park sitting on a bench and they asked a woman passing by to take the photo.

"Wow, I haven't seen this picture in so long," Callie whispered.

"Daddy's there," Sofia smiled from the top of stairs. She was trying to be patient but ended up walking away, leaving Callie and Arizona looking at the photo.

"You didn't have to-" Callie started.

"He's her father, Callie. That was our family- is our family," Arizona smiled softly. "I want her to always know we are unit despite whatever has happened between us."

"Thank you," Callie breathed out heavily. The quiet was interrupted by Sofia shouting from the room down the hallway.

"OH MY GOD- I LOVE IT!" Sofia could be heard stomping around her room, gushing.

"She wants you to see it, we better get up there," Arizona laughed.

As they entered the room, Sofia was already standing on top of her bed, holding a Moana doll.

"Sofia!" Callie scolded her.

"Mommy's house, Mommy's rules!" Sofia grinned sneakily.

"Yeah, well Mommy says no monkeys jumping on the bed," Arizona retorted playfully.

Sofia rolled her eyes at Arizona and hopped off the bed and continued exploring. Arizona's jaw dropped at her daughter's sassiness and turned to Callie accusingly.

"That is all you," Arizona mouthed.

"YOU!" Callie mouthed back, throwing her finger at Arizona.

"I cannot believe you did all this," Callie said in amazement. All the walls were a light beige except for one wall that was a beach mural. Sofia had a hammock in the corner of her room by her bookshelves. There were even fake palm trees.

"Actually, I just hired a decorator," Arizona muttered with a shrug.

"Mama, what will my room be like at your house?" Sofia asked.

"I guess we will have to figure that out." Callie turned to Arizona, "I'll be spending the week looking at houses in this area. I figure it's close to the hospital, you and Meredith. All of our stuff from New York should be getting shipped here in the next couple weeks, but she has everything she needs to hold her over a few weeks."

"That's exciting," Arizona nodded. "There are a lot of houses up for sale, so it's a good time."

"That's what Michelle told me," Callie replied, referring to the realtor they have both been using since buying their first house together. "It is exciting."

"And Abuelo and Abuela are coming to visit as soon as we get settled," Sofia announced excitedly.

"What! Now that IS exciting," Arizona smiled, walking over to her daughter and throwing her arms around her. She had missed her so much, all she wanted to do was hug her for days.

"I think I want my room at Mama's house to be Star Wars," Sofia said thoughtfully.

"Now that is definitely all you," Callie pointed at Arizona.

Sofia giggled, "Mommy told me it was her and Uncle Tim's favorite when they were kids."

"I'm sure Princess Leia was her favorite character..." Callie joked, making Arizona throw her head back and laugh. Callie wasn't wrong.

"I want a spacecraft bed!"

Callie just shook her head, "We will have to see about that... might have to get your decorator's number," Callie joked to Arizona.

Just then they heard the front door to the house close and a loud "Hello!" rang through the house.

"I brought pizza! That's a food group, right?" the voice joked.

"Eliza?" Sofia asked Arizona with excitement and Arizona nodded in return. "Oh!" Sofia darted out of the room to greet the guest.

Arizona turned to Callie nervously, "I am so sorry. I didn't think you'd stay to see the room-"

"Oh, do you not want me to see her?" Callie asked insecurely. She was not sure how to escape the awkward situation.

"No, no, no, I just wasn't sure if you-" Arizona rambled, but Callie cut her off.

"No, I do! I mean I figure if Sofia is going to be spending more time with Dr. Minnick now, should definitely meet her... again... Right?" Callie asked uncertainly. Callie and Eliza had crossed paths before in the professional setting at conferences. There were not many female orthopedic badasses.

"No, yeah, definitely," Arizona nodded awkwardly. "So, let's go."

Two pair caught up to Sofia downstairs who was already engaged in a conversation with the brunette in the kitchen. Sofia had never been very shy. The pair immediately brought a smile to Arizona's face.

"She agree's. Pizza is a food group," Eliza announced with a grin as Arizona and Callie walked into the kitchen. "Oh," Eliza said in surprised, "Hi."

"Hey," Callie waved awkwardly.

"Eliza, this is Callie, Callie this is Eliza," Arizona said formerly introducing the two.

"We've met," Callie chuckled as she reaches for Eliza's hand. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Minnick," Callie says formally.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Torres," Eliza smiled, "Please just call me Eliza."

"Then call me Callie," Callie replied just as pleasantly. "I have seen you puke, so I suppose we should be on a first name basis."

"Wait, what?" Arizona asked, turning to Eliza, confusion written all over her face. "Neither of you told me this... what?"

Sofia laughed "How did that happen?"

Eliza grimaced, "Ugh, you remember." Eliza covered her face with her hands to cover her shame.

"Remember what?" Arizona asked curiously as she looked back to her ex-wife who had a smirk on her face. "I want to know!"

"During my residency..." Eliza started slowly, shaking her head in disappointment. "I enjoyed..." Eliza hesitated as she looked down at the young ears. "...the nightlife a little too much. We had a huge orthopedic conference in San Francisco and on the first night I drank way too much... Koolaid... I showed up the next day completely... sick from too much... sugar," Eliza said carefully.

Sofia's eyes narrowed, "I know what drunk means."

Arizona laughed out loud and bent down to throw her arms around her daughter. "You are too smart. Will you do me a favor and go grab another movie to watch after Moana. I have an entire bookcase filled in the guest room."

"Okay, Mommy," Sofia agreed as she skipped out of the room. "Continue," Arizona grinned as she poured herself a glass of wine along with Eliza. "Want some wine?" Arizona asked Callie.

"No, no, no, thanks... She was slumped over in her seat," Callie continued the story, chuckling. "I had seen her present with a colleague the day before. That's how I remember it was you."

"God, I got so sick," Eliza explained, "and before I knew it, I was trying to run out of the conference room but I only made it to the trash can in the back."

"Hey, at least you made it to the trashcan," Callie pointed out.

"I can't even imagine you so... out of control..." Arizona said with her eyes narrowed at her girlfriend. "You're too type-A."

"Now, I am! Not so much back then..." Eliza laughed. "Hey, Callie, you should stay for dinner," Eliza suggested. "We have chicken nuggets and pizza. Really healthy," Eliza said sarcastically as she nudged Arizona.

Callie frowned, "I am actually staying with Meredith and she asked me to meet her at Joe's. She didn't sound great..."

"She definitely needs some friend support right now," Arizona said sadly thinking about the drama with Rigg's sister returning.

"Raincheck though. I am always up for a junk food night," Callie laughed.

"Definitely raincheck," Eliza agreed.

"Alright, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting," Callie said to Arizona before turning to Eliza, "I look forward to working with you, Dr. Minnick. I read your most recent publication on neuromuscular electrical stimulation post-surgery. I really want to pick your brain..." Callie trailed off when she saw Arizona and Eliza exchange a look. "What?"

"You didn't tell her?" Eliza asked.

Arizona shrugged, "They just walked in like 10 minutes before you did!"

"Tell me what?"

"I was fired," Eliza stated matter-of-factly.

Callie's jaw dropped. "What? When? Why was I not notified?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Bailey. Nobody was notified."

"Okay," Callie responded shaking her head, "I need more context..."

"Then you'll need this," Eliza laughed as she grabbed the third wine glass and reached for the bottle.

After explaining what had happened, and how things were handled, Callie was upset.

"Well we need to do something. We need to have a united front for tomorrow, right?" Callie asked.

"I do think we need to be united," Arizona agreed unsurely.

"It was a wrongful termination!" Callie exclaimed, "Technically, she could sue! Oh god, please don't sue," Callie said desperately to Eliza.

Eliza laughed, "I have no intention of suing. Bailey actually handled the termination legally. I was paid out of my contract. Honestly, my time was already coming to an end anyways..."

"We can get everything sorted out tomorrow," Callie said looking toward Arizona.

"No, really," Eliza turned to Arizona. "I actually got a call earlier for an interview at St. Johns. Before you guys say anything. I know. It's not up to par with Grey Sloan, but there is so much room for growth. I applied for head of orthopedics and it sounds like they are considering me for the position if I facilitate my residency program there."

Callie sighed, "St. Johns definitely doesn't get the funding that Grey Sloan does. It will be difficult to get research backed there."

"I think this could be my chance to take a hospital and really turn it around with my program. It doesn't get the funding because their teaching program is average at best. My program is evidence-based. There is strong research to back up its efficacy and I think this is what some of the Doctors at Grey Sloan did not want to understand." Eliza shrugged, "I could really do something great over there. And if I am being completely honestly, Dr. Torres. There is only room for one head ortho..." Elize shrugged. "Right now I need to do what is right for me."

Callie groaned, "I know i'm being selfish, but what does this mean for our residency program? From what Meredith was telling me, the residents were really showing growth under your supervision."

"Like I said, my time was almost up. The protocol is there. It's just up to someone to facilitate it."

"Richard," Arizona noted.

"...but he wont?" Callie asked. Both Eliza and Arizona shrugged. "Then we need to talk to him. We need to get Meredith here because if anyone is going to knock some sense into him it will either be you," Callie pointed at Arizona, "Or Meredith... We should actually get everyone over here now so that we can go in tomorrow prepared and united..."

Callie's passion was taking over and Arizona laughed, "Whoa whoa whoa," Arizona said. "No," Arizona shook her head firmly. "I haven't spent a night with my daughter in weeks. I have missed her. So I am going to eat some junk food, drink some wine, watch Moana, and cuddle my baby. We can solve this tomorrow morning at the meeting. I think our board has done enough sneaking around behind each other's backs. That is what got us in this situation. We need to act like professional adults. We need to go in there, listen to each others opinion and decide together on the best course of action moving forward."

Callie groaned, "Fine. Fine. But I can't guarantee that Meredith and I won't talk about this all night as we get drunk on Koolaid," Callie teased Eliza.

"She's seven! How was I supposed to know she knew what being drunk meant!"

"She has Wine-o's for mom's," Arizona shrugged.

"Damn right." Callie sighed as she gulped the last bit of wine, "Okay, I'm leaving. I'll see you in the morning then," pointing at Arizona. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure, Eliza."

"Yes," Eliza smiled, "Goodnight Dr. Torres."

Arizona guided Callie out to the front door, making small talk with her as she left.

"She's great," Callie noted casually.

"I thinks so," Arizona smiled, showing off her dimple.

"I'm happy for you. You seem really... happy," Callie concluded lamely, unsure how to express what she meant.

"I really am." Arizona wanted to apologize for Callie's unsuccessful relationship with Penny, but she knew it wasn't the right time. She didn't know how to respond.

"Goodnight," Callie gave Arizona a hug before walking out.

"Night."


End file.
